1. Field of the Invention
This invention generally relates to a network resource allocation system and method of the same, and more specifically, to a network resource allocation system and method of the same that are capable of providing dynamically adjusted paths for enhancing the effective transmission rate of an overall wireless network system.
2. Description of Related Art
Along with developments in the third-generation (3G) cellular and wireless network industries, mobile web surfing has increased. WiMax is a rising wireless high-speed Internet access communication technology that provides an effective approach to broadband wireless service with respect to transmission distance, data transmission speed, and network setup costs. However, creating a reliable, win-win commercial model for both product providers and business owners has become an urgent issue to both members of the WiMax Forum and the telecommunications industry at large. In addition, with more and more private users using WiMax services, finding a way to provide a wider service scope to the public and fulfilling the demands of each customer group are both important issues worthy of attention.
There are two major prior techniques for establishing a wireless mesh network: one technique deals with path selection and channel allocation separately, wherein selection of less-utilized channels at each mesh network nodes is first performed, followed by securing transmission quality by considering bandwidth; and the other technique deals with both path selection and channel allocation concurrently.
With respect to the technique of dealing with path selection and channel allocation separately, two main methods exist: one method is characterized by selecting the less-utilized channel at each mobile node, and then adopting router considering bandwidth to secure transmission quality (see “Interference-Aware Topology Control and QoS Routing in Multi-Channel Wireless Mesh Networks” by J. Tang, G. Xue, and W. Zhang in MobiHoc '05, 2005); and the other method is characterized by adopting a strategy similar to dynamic source routing (DSR) that considers the factors of routing path length and channel multiplicity (see “Routing in Multi-radio, Multi-hop Wireless Mesh Networks” by R. Draves, J. Padhye, and B. Zill, in MobiCom '04, 2004). However, an interdependent relation exists between channel utilization and routing that has interferential influence on system performance. Therefore, these two factors must be considered concurrently.
With respect to the technique of dealing with both path selection and channel allocation concurrently, two main methods exist. One method suggests building up a tree-like architecture, and then adopting a non-stop circuit approach for reallocating channels and selecting routes, thus achieving the objective of higher network transmission efficiency (see “Architecture and Algorithms for an IEEE 802.11-based Multi-Channel Wireless Mesh Network” by A. Raniwala and T. Chiueh, in Proc. of IEEE Infocom, 2005). However, the tree-like architecture gives up a particular advantage of mesh networks which is that an interface is capable of receiving multiple wireless connections for increasing the network utilization rate. The other method deals with channel allocation and routing by means of linear programming (see “Joint Channel Assignment and Routing for Throughout Optimization in Multi-radio Wireless Mesh Networks” by M. Alicherry, R. Bhatia, and L. Li, in MobiCom '05 2005). However, although applying a linear programming technique improves system performance, it is incapable of quickly changing transmission modes in correspondence to variables such as routing errors, surrounding variations, and so on.
Hence, it is a highly urgent issue in the industry to provide a technique that is capable of improving wireless local area network quality and interferential influence, and further enhancing overall system performance and network transmission efficiency.